I Dream of Death
by Dragon Fire5
Summary: *Sequel to I Battle for Death*The four protectors are torn apart as the New Order rains over the lands, now is the time to hide, but they always are cornered into a new struggle. Yaoi...
1. Default Chapter

Hello everyone, here is the second part of the story. Hope you enjoy it. 

Warnings: RAPE, Yaoi, change in point of views, AU, and others as I go along.

Disclaimer,: I own nothing related to Gundam Wing sadly 

I Dream of Death : Prologue 

Heero--

I hate wintertime, but then again hate all seasons, but winter is the worse. Coarse, bitter winds rip though my jacket and clothing, freezing me to the bone. My hands shake as I try to open my apartment door, but I'm not concentrating like others would in my position. 

For one I don't care if I freeze or die. It just does not matter anymore, and for 23 years, not even my life has mattered to me. After a minute or two I have the door open and I step inside my plain home. 

There is a couch with a coffee table that only holds my two laptops. The kitchen is much the same way, with the cabinets barely filled and barely used. 

I sit down on the couch and start up my lab tops; I still have about five hours of work to do. The Mad Five Inc. isn't the only job I've had, but it's the only one I can really remember having for so long.

The hours dwindle into the early morning, and my eyes no longer want to stay open. I force my to get up and get some sleep, maybe the gods will bring fortune to me and let me sleep a dreamless sleep. Nightmares are what curse me when my eyes close, and misery curses me while my eyes are open. 

Bathed and changed I climb into bed. As I close my eyes the world around me changes and what I've come to know as hell appeared around me. The keeper of this place is always here to greet me personal. He calls himself Milliardo, but I'm to refer to him as Master. I don't bow down to that whish, but every time I close my eyes it's harder and harder not to bend to him.

"Heero." Milliardo whispers. The image around me clears, and I could see him sitting in his throne like chair. It was the same; the room is always the same. The floor is clear as glass, not a scratch upon it, walls are the same, but you cannot see through either one. The room had only two objects, the chair and a bed. I hated both. 

I turn to the only doors in the room, and run. Sometimes I can hide all night, and wait until I wake up before he finds me. That had happen only once, but the dream was different, there was a boy my age with long brown hair guiding me. That was the only time I ever saw him, and he protected me that night, but I have yet to see him again. 

"Little one, you run so soon. You haven't even greeted your Master." I could hear him clear as rain, as I ran further from the room. He was waiting, his twisted mind thinking of new ways to take me, but I was use to it. He liked this game of cat and mouse, but I didn't. The only reason I run from him is to find that boy again, maybe he is looking for me too. 

"Tisk. Tisk. Running from your Master like that." Milliardo said after I ran right into him as I turned another corner. Grabbing be my uppers arms we melted into the mirror floor, back to the bedroom. 

Milliardo through me onto the bed then made his way towards me. This is where I wish for death to take me, for the earth to open and swallow me. When he is close enough he rips my clothing off, my face burns, as it has since the beginning of these nightmares, and he ties my hands behind my back. I fight him every step of the way, because I refuse to brake. Because if I give in then I would be nothing but his plaything in my own dreams 

Milliardo wins in the end, and he takes me violently. No matter how many times he does it, I scream at the pain each time, and this turns him on even more. My pain is his pleasure. 

Tears run down my face as blood runs down my thigh. " When you give in I can bring you back. Once I truly own you, there will be no more pain for you, my little Heero." He whispers into my ear; I whimper still trying to get away. "You will some day." He went on, but I can still fight, and will never give in.

"never," I said hoarsely, but no matter how I say it, I still said it. I don't remember how long I repeated my martyr over, but how ever long it was it was to long. Milliardo came twice, smiling and laughing as I cried and bleed. I awoke feeling raw and dirty, after showing I started another day dreading the next time I would have to sleep. Maybe I can stay awake for a week.

Tbc

---Fire---- I live for reviews..haha


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: RAPE, Yaoi, lime, change in point of views, AU, and others as I go along.

Disclaimer,: I own nothing related to Gundam Wing sadly 

Parings: 2x1, and others I rather not say, heheh

I Dream of Death

Duo sat a top one of the finest horse Quatre could buy with the little money they could spend on horses. The journey was long and grueling, spending no time in an inn on the luxury of a warm, soft bed to sleep in. No, Quatre would not bend to the wishes of the Queen, and Duo didn't express his opinion For that matter Duo hadn't said more then two words in a week, always looking back, hoping Heero was catching up behind him. Hoping he would scold Duo for being so foolish and running from his people like that. 

But Duo was foolish into thinking that Heero was coming back. Heero was dead, and he wouldn't be coming back. Thus Duo had no reason to live, but Quatre pounded it into his thick skull that he could not leave his people to that tyrant Zechs. So Duo pushed on everyday in his melancholy mood, every so often looking forward looking at the back of Quatre's head then looking back at Relena who would smile sympathetically. But that had been two years ago and now Duo stood a top the highest tower in the city where the Maganac Corps lived publicly. Below were tunnels leading out of the city where they could hid themselves and their weapons from unwanted eyes. 

Duo stared out into the forbidding desert that surrounded the city for hundreds of miles. They were in the heart of the waste lands as others would call it no water for miles and the not a blade of grass within its boundaries. And yet here in the heart is a city larger then any in Lotus Mercury, and the people enjoyed their life out here. There are other cities out in this waste land, but only White Rock was known to the outside world, and that's how the Maganac people wanted it to stay. 

Although this is not way the older exile king stood a top the tower in the early hours of the day thinking over these thoughts. These random thoughts were only to hold his mind in place, because if this didn't work then he was going to go mad, if that had not already taken place. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry at himself for believing in dreams. No, he would believe in this one, it wasn't a nightmare for once, and this on confirmed what he knew all along. Heero was alive somewhere and Duo would find him again. 

The dream it self was weird, Heero just ran into him and asked if he knew somewhere to hide. So Duo hide him and protected him that night under a table, soothing him every time he heard Zechs voice. Though Heero kept muttering 'don't let Milliardo find me, he's found me so many times. Again and again.' over and over into Duo's shoulder. Duo a woke to the cruel world with a new look on life, Heero was alive and he would find him. First there was on obstacle in his way new out look, Zechs. First Duo would have to take his throne back, he was going to have to win every inch of land that Zechs took from him and other rulers back. King Duo Maxwell would rule over the lands, it was the only way to win. 

Duo left down the stair case with a smile on his face, the first in months, and went to look for his weapons master. It was time to train, he had to take over the world, and that was never handed over on a platter. 

"Again?" Weapons master Theo questioned Duo as the king stood up, ready for another round. Both fighters where covered in sweat and bruises, but Duo demonstrated most of them along his unclothed chest and arms. Quatre watched as the king stood up again, Quatre had lost count at this point, and smiled asking for another round. There was a change in Duo, he wasn't trying to give up or get out of his lessons today, he was determined to please everyone today. 

The two had began the mock fight as Quatre was thinking, and Duo was dodging plow for plow. Coming back with his own attacks, Theo stab lower left, duo barely blocks it. In turn is pulls the same move pushing his body into making Theo jump back and block the stab at the same time. Theo grunted his approval, but didn't waste time on words and attacked Duo again who swerved out of the way. Theo's broad back to him Duo moved in faster then Quatre could keep up, and Quatre almost screamed as he thought that Duo might not be able to stop in time. Duo really was going to stab him, but as Quatre opened his afraid he would miss something he watch Duo stop on a father barely touching Theo's back.

"I win," Duo said, breaking the silence. Theo turned around, he too looked scared of Duo. 

"Were you possessed by a demon last night, Duo, shit." Theo said taking a step back from Duo as he smiled widen. 

"No just the dead." Duo said walking up to Quatre. "Where's Relena?" 

Quatre stared at Duo, he hadn't had that tone in his voice since he sent Rigs to the pit. Was Duo possessed by a demon, whatever had happen over night was it a change for good. Quatre could only hope. 

"Quatre, where is Relena?" Duo asked again, Quatre shook his head looking up at Duo. 

"She with Queen Anay and her ladies."

"Good, rely this message to Relena and Rasid, "King Duo of Lotus Mercury, has requested the appearance of King Rasid of the Maganac Lands and Queen Relena of Sanc Kingdom in two hours alone at the North Tower." 

Duo started to walk away as Quatre stood there gapping at the retreating king. Theo walked up to Quatre with the same flabbergasted expression set on his face. Duo wasn't the same person Quatre had met years ago; Duo was stronger and set on something . 

Quatre delivered the message with curious looks from the King and Queen, but nether question him beyond that, and said they would be there. 

Two hours later three people entered the North Tower where Duo sat facing the door. Rasid dressed in the light tan colors of his house and Relena dressed in the clothing she made. Since they were on the run for so long that Relena was the one in charged of mending their clothes as they tattered over the months. 

Duo watched them walk in, this is the right thing to do, no second guessing now. He thought over and over. 

"You wanted to see us, Duo, we are here now." Rasid said, taking the offered seat along with Relena.

"You are to surrender your lands to me." Duo said, there was no smile, no 'I'm just kidding' seconds later. Duo really meant this, he wanted to go through with this. Both majesties gasped, and everyone was to shell shocked to say anything at the moment. 

"I won't take your power from you, but you'll have to answer to me when I return." Duo said breaking the stillness. 

"This is up surd at the lest, Duo," Relena said, "There is no reason for this." 

" But there is, isn't there Duo?" Rasid said, pulling Relena back down in her chair. 

"Yes," Duo started staring forward at really nothing. "This is the only way to defeat Zechs. Each new report we receive Zechs army is getting closer and conquering more lands on the way. He still hunts me, its time to stop hiding and take back what is ours." 

"Duo, I will, and Rasid's people will back you in this war. There is no need to reside over our lands…" Relena was cut short by Duo.

"NO!" Duo bellowed out, he took a breath and continued. "You are looking at it all wrong, Relena. I just don't want your lands or just the Maganac lands, I am going to take them all." 

"Duo there's just no way," Quatre final spoke up from the corner, "No has been able to unite the lands since before the Sphinx wars, Duo, and even then the gods helped to keep the peace until they thought human kind was capable. '_which they were wrong and don't want to admit it.'_

"Tell me Quatre was it only the gods intervention that keep the peace. Surely you remember civil, revolutions and countless other wars even while the gods helped. Damnit, the gods fight amongst each other, all of them are not saints or pacifists." Duo's tone rose as he spoke. 

"The Sword of Oliviana," Rasid whispered. His eyes went wide at just the thought of the legendary sword of power.

"You see there was rumor that turned into a legend that soon was forgotten or heard only as a myth." Rasid started. "It is said that the Oliviana, Queen of the Sphinx, never lead her people out of Lotus Mercury when the peaceful kingdom was created. Oliviana and the sphinxes never returned to their homelands, but stayed in Lotus Mercury helping the king keep the peace. Yet human kind is fallible, greedy, and lust over what they can not have, and another war broke out. A tiny dispute that it was, only a hundred people died, but the out come was catastrophic. The people of Lotus Mercury were in raged that blood was spilt on their lands when the Oliviana promised none would spilt. There was talk of rebellion and conspiracy against the sphinx, but Oliviana loved the king and would not leave his side. She told the others to leave, while she created a sword for her beloved king. A sword of power, it sought out truth and justice, but it cost her life, and her soul was forever in this sword. The king was buried with the sword, but when another war arose ten years later and the grave was opened to retrieve the sword but it and the king's remains were gone. And it they say the sphinx returned to get the sword because humanity would only use it for greed."

Everyone was quiet as Rasid finished up the legend. Duo only shook his head to confirm what he believed to be true. Relena closed her mouth when she realized it was open, of course no one would speak of it, and Relena couldn't believe what she just heard. 

"You can't mean, what I think you do, Duo?" Quatre asked. 

"I do."

"Deathscythe," Quatre whispered, sitting down on the floor with a thump. 

"Yes the Sword of Oliviana and Deathscythe are one and the same. Different names for different meanings and myths, but the Gryphons called it Deathscythe." Duo said. He placed his hands on the desk, supporting himself while he closed his eyes.

"Duo," Quatre stood up walking up to Duo. "How do you know the Gryphons called it that?" He asked slowly. Duo looked up at Quatre. 

"I know." "How do you know, Duo." 

"I read The Gryphon Prophecies, and before you go all bent out of shape, Heero hid it on me when we left. I found it when I woke up and we left the morning after…" He didn't have to go everyone knew how it went. The morning after the five were split up, never to see each other again. Well not if Duo had his why, he would find a away, anyway. 

"Duo you know your going to have to find this sword first." Relena said, speaking up. 

"I know, and I know where I have to go, To the Forest of Sorrow." Duo said, "I leave next week." 

"I'll go as well Duo." Quatre said, and for the first time today Quatre saw a true smile on Duo's face. 

----

Wufei awoke, not the peaceful transactions from sleep to wakefulness, but from sleep to wide awake. He jerked off the bed, hoping it wasn't to late, but found his naked body jerked back to the silk sheets, by the invisible choker he was chained to. Memories of the night before rushed back to him, and he wished they didn't because it made his body turn a lovely pinkish color. 

All Wufei could hope for was that his Master wouldn't know that he had slept in. But this hope was crushed as he heard laughter from the other side of the room. And Aaron Hunter, the Dragon King, ruler of Sanc Kingdom and Wufei's master walked, half naked, slowly over to the bed slowly, and Wufei couldn't tear his eyes away from the slow movement. 

:What's wrong my little Dragon, was I to rough last night.: He laughed softly into Wufei's ear as he whimpered. 

"No, Master," He answered, almost crying. Never, he never hurt him, only when he disobey his Master, and even then the only real pain he had ever received from him was the first time they met. When Aaron had marked Wufei as his, but Wufei wished his Master beat him, hit him, rape him and not wait until he begged for it. But his Master would never hurt him in anyway, and Wufei cried to the gods above why? Why was his master so nice to him when they where enemies, even when his closer advisors suggested that Wufei should be beaten, just so he knows where he belongs, but his Master never listened.

"What a spoiled slave, sleeping in when your suppose to wake your Master up." Aaron whispered into Wufei's ear as he kissed, nibbled and licked his way to the assassin's mouth. Wufei groaned as he felt himself falling again, it wouldn't be long today before he gave in to Aaron's soft cresses. Though he knew if he struggled hard enough and yelled enough Aaron would leave him be, and walk out of the room, not angry but not happy either. He would leave, but today Wufei didn't think he had it in him to fight, he thought this over as he moaned into his Master's mouth. 

Aaron crawled a top of Wufei, breaking the kiss, moving down his slaves neck generating another moan from his lips. His hands where not dormant, moving along his thighs in feather light touches, but never where he wanted them. 

"Please." Wufei whined, arching up to Aaron's every touch or kiss, wanting more, but felt disgusted with himself as he did. 

"Please what, my Dragon?" Aaron whispered, voice deep with hunger and lust, making Wufei whimper. Before he could answer there was polite knock at the door, "Go away," Aaron yelled at the intruder without leaving Wufei's skin. 

"Please my Lord, we received a message that his Majesty, Father Zechs is on his way here." The messenger yelled through the thick doors. Aaron cussed aloud, but only Wufei heard it. 

"Get the others in the Throne Room." Aaron yelled, to the door, not moving from where he lay a top of Wufei. As the foot steps faded away, Wufei's Master stood grabbing a new set of clothing. 

Wufei could only watch as his Master ran around the room trying to get dressed. He walked over to Wufei removing the chain, but the red choker with black dragons embroidered in the necklace.

"You are to go to your lessons, and then met me at dinner." Aaron stated as he walked to the door. Lessons, Aaron still had him train his mind and body, everyday but one, and Wufei never understood why Aaron made him go, and he always asked.

"Why?" Not going to make this an exception, Wufei asked as Aaron reached for the door. 

"Because you're running out of time," Aaron said opening the door, "someday I'm going to tell you the truth." Aaron whispered to himself, but the words carried to Wufei's ears. He didn't have time to contemplate over what he just heard as there was another knock, his teacher was her to obtain him. 

---

Tbc

Well another chapter done, and another will be out soon if I get another night off again soon. On another note, everyone wish my luck I have a physics test I need to pass, eeehhh, better go study…REVIEWS, I live for them

---Fire--


	3. chapter 3

Warnings: RAPE, Yaoi, change in point of views, AU, and others as I go along.

Disclaimer,: I own nothing related to Gundam Wing sadly 

I Dream of Death 

I a woke screaming from another dream, but find myself strapped down to a bed. My legs and hands are held in place by large leather straps; I know where I am, no reason to panic. I'm in the Saint Gabriel Institution, hospital for the insane and suicidal, and they said I fall into both categories. 

All I remember is waking up one morning, and slicing my wrist open again. I cut over and around old scars of my past attempts, but like in the past someone finds me. Random people, seem to appear when ever a drop if my blood hit's the floor; from the milkman to the paramedics themselves saying they received a call. 

Though I wasn't strapped to the bed because I tried to kill myself again, but because of my dreams. This is also the reason why they say I'm insane. I never knew I talked or screamed in my dreams, but even while I was unconscious I screamed and pleaded with him to stop. The nurse tired me down, on said it was because I was convulsing and trying to hurt myself even with my eyes closed. 

The remorse sound of *DRIP*DRIP* was my only sound in the room, no windows to see outside, only florescent lights above my head illumination the room. A nurse walked in, the soft creak of her shoes made me look away from her. She had come here because she heard me screaming, I really don't feel like dealing with these people again. 

"Mr. Yuy," she said in a soft voice. "You have been here for more then six weeks and you still have these dreams. Even after we give you drugs to help you sleep with no dreams, we even sent for a doctor with this expertise, and still no improvement." The nurse said flatly. "Its time you tell someone the truth of you dreams." She finished injecting another shot in my upper arm. 

"Hn,"

She seemed to ignore my comment and went on, "The Institution has sent for one of the best doctors in the country, Dr. Torrs. She will be with you shortly, Mr. Yuy." 

The nurse walked out and this Dr. Torrs walked in at the same time. She was tall with long golden hair, but her eyes begin to change colors in the light, from soft purples to the darkest of blacks, but its just the drugs and trick of the lights, right? She practically glided to the edge of my bed, I shake my head, trying to get out of my bonds. This Torrs didn't look human, she her eyes were to big, her hair to, sounds kinda nuts but was to perfect and then it was the way she walked. 

"Who are you afraid of Heero Yuy?!" She asked pining my to the bed with her long nails, I was in such a shock I answered.

"Milliardo!" I yell in her face. 

"Why is that?" She asked calmly, sitting on the bed were she could fit without touching me. I felt drawn to answers her, even with my mind screaming for me not to.

"He wants something from me, but I can't give it to him."

"And what is it he wants?"

"My soul, my body, and my blood," I answer looking away from her.

"Awe," she started, "what if I said I could end these dreams." 

I look at her, I was torn from calling her insane and agreeing with her. Can she real rid of these dreams, or is another lie. "How can this be?" I ask before I could stop myself, and when I tried to cover my mouth with my hands, I remembered they were tied down. Torrs's multicolored eyes glittered with a fervor that I could not name, she wanted to tell me something, so what is holding her back. 

"Give in, Heero." She said, and as she spoke these words I began screaming and struggling with my bonds. 

"YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME! YOU WANT ME DAY!" I screamed over and over, I could feel my skin break under the stress of the leather bonds. I screamed and screamed, waiting for a nurse to come, one always arrives seconds after I scream. Yet, minutes later no one walks through the door demanding what is going on. 

"Calm down, Heero. I don't want to kill you. How can I kill the person who is suppose to save us." She spoke quietly, but I heard every word clearer as if she spoke inside my mind. I stilled and went quiet, not knowing what to say, but she knew. 

"Give in to Milliardo, before he kills this world, the magic world, and my world. I deplore you Heero, give in to him." 

I turn away from her tears, I couldn't do what she wanted me to do. Its not in me, I don't have the strength, but doesn't that sound hypocritically of me. No strength to give, and yet I fight him every chance I get. Where was I to go, if I give in then my pain and fear will be with me day and night, and yet if I don't I'm still in pain and fear of him at all times. 

"By time runs short Heero, I gave you my plea, maybe Elizador will try. Remember my name, but never speak it to him, never speak of our encounter to no one, but my kind. My name is Mildred of Fate, give in to Milliardo, Zechs whatever he calls himself now. My time is gone Elizador could afford no more time." 

And with that said she disappeared with a flash of light. I opened my eyes and saw the same nurse that told me Dr. Torrs was coming for me was shaking me.

"Mr. Yuy, wake up." She said. "Mr. Yuy, finial. Oh god, you scared the sh… well I'm on duty. As I was saying before you blacked out was that Dr. Torrs is here to transfer you. " She said smiling, opening the door when there was a knock on the door. A short black women walked in with a grin over her face, yes I'm off to the nut house now. Phase two, they nurse say I'm not as suicidal as they believed, but they said in as nice words as possible that I'm crazy. Now think its true, dreams, dreams and more dreams, and now this Mildred wants me to give in so I can save… save 'this world, the magic world, and my world' What does this all mean?

I thought of this as Dr. Torrs tried to make me talk in the car ride to my new prison. 

Tbc

Sorry its so short, but I've been sick for while, so when I'm feeling better I'll get more out….on a happier note, less then two days and the Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets comes out, hahahehe

---Fire--- 


	4. chapter 4

I Dream of Death

The years had not been kind on Trowa and his now trusty friend Heavyarms. Trowa slowed Heavyarms to a trot as they reached the gates of yet another city in they're hunt. Whitefalls, a city on the outskirts of the Sariens Sea, this was supposable where his old friend was last seen.

"STOP, who goes there?" The gate guard yelled form the top of the wall. Trowa looked up at the man, squinting his green as he did, but he couldn't make the man out with the sun in his eyes. Why is the gate not open, is it not the brightest of days, and not the night. Why have a gate closed during the day?

"Just a lonely merc." Trowa yelled back at the man. 

"You'll find no work in this city, Mercenary, be gone with you." 

"I don't whish to find work," this was a lie, but he rather not say he was looking for work and has to ride to the next town. "I'm just looking for an inn to sleep my weary bones for a night or two." Trowa yelled hoping he believed most of what he said.

A few minutes later the guard mumbled something, but then yelled for the gate to be opened. Heavyarms walked slowly into the city, her ears falling flat to her head as they entered the noisy city. 

He needed to find a place where the men and women would be lose with their words. Were gossip will be easy to come by and not bought, because Trowa was running low on money as it was. He would have to find another job soon, before he really had no money left. 

Trowa let Heavyarms walk past inns where only music could be heard, aristocrats were sitting there with their lips pressed together. No one would talk to a mercenary there, but at the end of the row he found the perfect place. Tucked away was an inn were a few women stood outside talking waiting for the busy night, which was approaching. 

Trowa dismounted Heavyarms, "stay here, I'll be back soon." He said, before walking into the "Kings Own."

"Yea, and farmer Jacob's family was found death all over their house." A man said at the bar as Trowa sat down.

"That's not the worst of it the guard got word that creatures of old have been seen running in daylight." the bartender said to the other man, well that explained why the gate was closed during the day as well as night. 

"I must be going before the wife worries," the man said, standing up leaving as quickly as he could. The bartender turned towards Trowa when the man had left. 

"Can I help you?" He asked, beginning to look over Trowa, glaring when he saw his sword displayed openly. 

"I'm looking for a room, and a place for my horse, only for a night or two." Trowa said, fighting the urge to hide sword with his cloak.

"Aye, I have a room," turning to a young man who was leaning against the door frame, "which horse is yours, so Albert can take him to a stall."

"_She_'s the red colt, just outside." Trowa told the young man, turning back to the bartender.

"I hope your paying now, and not after your job, Merc." He said the last with such resentment that Trowa was tempted to walk out, but as the sun was setting he knew there will be no open rooms. 

"I don't have a job in this town, only passing throw.\"

The man grunted and accepted the money Trowa handed him. After that Trowa went to check on Heavyarms, to make sure she was treated better then he was at lest. An hour later he returned to the now overly crowded inn, but his hopes of finding information from this group was dampened. The loud room went quiet as they saw him enter the room, a few men stood from their game of dice.

"Why do you come here Merc?" one of the fellows asked. 

"I'm here to rest, that is all." Trowa said covering his sword with his cloak as he crossed the room. The warm spring weather made his trip upstairs most unbearable, and was happy as he stepped into his room. 'What is going on around here?' Trowa thought as stepped throw the door. Suddenly someone pushed him up against the door, slamming it closed in the attack. 

"I think the all those year in the castle has made you soft, Trowa." His attacker whispered in his ear. 

****

The three, yes three, Relena had decided since she was giving her lands and people to a 'crazy man' then she might as well follow. Anyways the three travelers were making good time as they left the Maganac lands, which also belong to King Duo Maxwell as well. It had taken less time to convince Rasid, but Relena the stubborn woman she was had taken some more convincing.

"Duo do you know where we're going to?" Quatre asked.

"Yes and no," Duo said with a sheepish grin. "Well its somewhere deep in the Forest of Sorrow."

Relena urged her mare forward, neck and neck with Duo, and she still had to contain her self in the serine surroundings.

"FUCK, Duo," Relena almost screamed, and both Quatre and Duo had to hold on to their reins as not fall on the ground with Relena's uncustomary cussing. "You do understand that it has the name for a reason, right?" 

"Yes," Duo couldn't help but grin at Relena.

"Good, then we're going another way right, besides that death trap." Relena asked hopefully.

"Nope," Duo said as Relena stopped and Quatre passed her up.

"We're going to die, I signed up for my death," Quatre heard Relena say as she caught up to the boys. Duo looked back at his two companies after they had stopped for a quick lunch and where on their way. 

"The forest isn't going to be the hardest part," Duo said taking another piece of cheese. "Its going to be going through Lotus and Sanc without Zechs knowing we're there." 

"Maganacs' are still catching mercenaries in their lands that were after the three of us, that means Zechs must have known we were there the all this time. Quatre said. 

"Yeah, but does he know that we left already. Does he know exactly where we are at this very moment, does he know that we're about to walk right under his nose." Duo said cheerfully.

Now you must understand why at this moment Quatre, kind and caring, wanted to choke Duo for saying this. A week ago Quatre almost had heart fail on him, with Duo's proposal on the table, but he was happy to have Duo, happy and joking back. Though he was talking in a different way, he talked about his death and other's deaths way to freely. And he began to take his lessons on arms fighting more seriously, and would be the first to wake just to practice, even now. What had made his braided friend change that night. Quatre knew only one way to find out, he was going to have to ask.

"Duo, why the sudden change, after almost two years of depression, you're now ready to take back your lands." Quatre stopped himself, "No, why are we really on this mission, Duo?" 

"P_eace will come with blood and gore, and the half god will rein over all with fear of a sword in his enemies' hearts. For Death will come and blood will spill over those in his way. If the one that moves through his reflection rules then all is lost, and the only one that can defeat him is the one who is protecting him." _Duo spoke the Gryphon langue in a soft voice, "Duo you know where that is from, Quatre?" 

"The Gryphon Prophecies," Quatre whispered, "When the hell did you learn to speak Gryphon, Duo?"

"When I found out I had the book, but it really was spending all that time in the library at the Maganacs place. The librarian knew so many languages so I asked if she knew Gryphon and to my surprise she did." Duo said, looking up at the skies. It was getting dark fast, they needed to set up camp for the night. 

"Duo why did you take such an interest in that book?" Quatre asked as they were lying in their bed rolls waiting for sleep to come. 

"Heero gave it to me, I gave it to me, and not just for me to remember him by Q. So I read everyone of the damn stories and prophecy in that book. I was looking for a reason why he gave me the stupid book, but then…" Duo paused, Quatre just waited for him to continue. "I had a dream about him, he was running from someone named Milliardo, and he just kept crying that he didn't want to give in him." Duo sat up, "Did you know that the last sentence has three meanings."

"No, how can it have three meanings?" Quatre asked. 

"…_the only one that can defeat him is the one who is protecting him."_ The only part that changes is the end, _is the one who is protecting him. _ The other, 'the only one'…blah we know this part… 'is the one controlled by him.' And the last, I don't understand how it fits, 'is one that jumps realms.' or worlds, it means the same in Gryphon. Do you know which one is the true path, Q.?" 

Quatre just sat there, he really had nothing to say. "I think I'm going to bed Duo." Was all he said, before he rolled over and let his blown mind rest for the night. Relena was already asleep, and soon Quatre joined her, but Duo stayed awake since it was his first watch. He didn't want to scare the others but someone had been following them for three days now, but who ever it was didn't seem evil to Duo yet. So he decided not to bother with them, but he knew sooner or later they would have to. 

****

Aaron walked down the long corridor, looking back to make sure no one was following him. No one was behind him, well it was now or never, because he didn't think he would have time later on. He walked to the end of the hall, opening a door that lead to one of the outside gardens. 

"Alexiz," he whispered loudly, looking throw the flowers.

"Sshhh, Lord Aaron, you want the others to see you." A small fairy emerged from behind one of the flowers. 

"We're running out of time ,Alexiz, Zechs is already in Sanc. It is not safe for you or the one's at Gryphons," Aaron stopped looking around. "Tell the others that, and that I want them to leave, go to White Rock, there you should met up with the dragons." Aaron finished, turning to leave the garden, but the blue winged fairy stopped him. 

"And what should I tell Karlince, of out Wufei," She said, flying up to his face, and practically walking on air. 

"You can tell that worry wart of a dragon, that Wufei is in perfect health."

"Oh, yes, perfect, like last night Aaron." The fairy sang into Aaron's ear, a fine blush colored along his cheeks. "Yes, his screams were_ health _ indeed." Aaron stopped, looking over at the mischief fairy.

"And how do you know he was screaming last night, Alexiz?" 

Alexiz smiled over at the dragon lord king, "I heard a bump in the night, and was memorized by the show. You must be going before Zechs decides that you're plotting against him, Aaron." She finished quickly, a voiding his swinging hands, and was off to take the message to the others.

'She's right I better hurry, before Zechs realizes that I _am _plotting against him'

The second Aaron started down the hallway one of his friends and advisor ran up to him. "Aaron, he has him!" He said between pants. 

"What are you talking about, who has who." Aaron said.

"Zechs has Wufei..."

"WHAT!" Aaron tried not to scream, but he couldn't hold it back. Soon he was running down the hallways shoving people out of his way. "When, why did this happen, Brain." He asked, as he stepped into the empty thrown room. 

"Zechs walked in here, and when he saw you weren't here, he left. He said he needed some entertainment that had lacked on his trip to Sanc That's were he found Wufei practicing at his sword and... he took him."

"Where is he?" Aaron asked desperately, looking down at his friend. Inside he could feel his dragon stir with anger, no one touched him, Wufei belonged to him. "Where is he?" Aaron asked more slowly.

"In Zech's room," Brain said, taking a step back as he felt a power rising. Aaron didn't know how he made it to the room that was especial designed for Zechs and his twisted pleasure, but he made it without transforming no matter how tempting it sounded. 

He arrived to the sounds of Wufei's screams, not the same kind that Alexiz was making fun of him for. Aaron took a breath, can't walk in there and kill anything that moves. The image in front of him didn't register in his mind, his eyes saw it but his mind kept trying to throw it out. Wufei was hanging from the ceiling, his head bowed with blood running through his once beautiful hair. His once white pants where stained with his blood from the slashes and laceration on his back. 

"Nice of you to join me, Aaron, would you like to participate." Zechs said, whipping the young man again, and another scream spilled from his lips. When Wufei looked up and saw Aaron he stopped screaming, and more tears fell down his face, stinging the gold earring that Zechs had pushed though his lower lip. 

"I would like to remind that I only agreed to help you if you didn't harm any of my own." Aaron said slowly. He was fighting two battles, one to run up to Wufei, and the other was to rip Zechs apart, and he couldn't do either one. 

"This is Wufei Chang one of the ones that was in the inner circle with King Duo Maxwell, plus he's not a dragon lord, Aaron." 

"Take the ring out, and lets see." Aaron said, after he said this he whished he was the one taking the ring out. Zechs walked in front of Wufei, pulling the golden piece out with one yank. Aaron walked up to were Zechs was standing with his mouth slightly open. He too watched as the skin healed itself over the opening, and soon there wasn't even a scar.

Zechs said nothing, but motioned his hands, and Wufei fell into Aaron's arms. 

"Take him to where every he belongs then I would like to talk with you Aaron." Zechs said stepping into the bathing room, when Brain appeared. 

"Go get the doctor and met me back in my room." Aaron said, looking down at the light boy he carrying as he walked to his room. 

"I'm sorry." He heard Wufei, this was the first time he heard him apologize for anything. 

"For what," Aaron said softly, his anger was gone, but he still felt like killing someone, most preferably Zechs. 

"He tore my collar, I liked that one." Wufei mumbled, his eyelids falling, "can I sle.." Before he could finish his mumbling plea, he passed out from the pain. Aaron set Wufei on his stomach a top of the bed, and sat down waiting for the doctor. Trying to calm himself, before Zechs decided to check up on him through his mirrors. 

Tbc

Reviews, I live for them, well I must be off to work….

---Fire---


End file.
